User talk:Dbzfan555
Welcome! Hey there! I'm Dbzfan999. I am a sysop and creator of this wiki. Stop by if you have any questions. Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hi Is this the wiki im suppose to be on? GohanFan7 GohanFan7 GohanFan7 GohanFan7 GohanFan7 GohanFan7 GohanFan7 GohanFan7 GohanFan7 GohanFan7 Reply Do you mean to crate the pages? 06:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) a couple things Can you have fanons on this wiki or is it all real? Can I be an admin ask X10 kaio ken we made like 10 pages in 5 mineutes. I will work really hard. take this sig for now. I will change it. 00:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello and what should I make or edit? 9/20/2011 9:44 SSgoten11 Hey DbzFan999 can you make us a chat box where you can other members chatting like they have at ultra dragonball wiki please. SSgoten11 9/21/2011 4:32 p.m. Do I make the fanon on a page or a blog i think it would be better as a page.SSgoten11 Hey join the chat and tell others by the way.SSgoten11 Hey no effence but this wallpaper on this wiki is wierd. the next time you change the wallpaper cange it like showing goku and dragonballs something like that. .. O..m..g..i like the backround :] -GohanFan7 u said i cud be admin. im here now. 18:45, September 29, 2011 (UTC) thanx 18:50, September 30, 2011 (UTC) never mind GohanFan7 22:26, October 1, 2011 (UTC) how do u change the background? GohanFan7 22:29, October 1, 2011 (UTC) i already have admin rights, and i will try to contrib to the wiki. 14:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Really? My 3rd day, and I'm asked to be an Admin?! Cool, And sure I guess! Ava558 Is Fearless 17:44, October 4, 2011 (UTC) is it Ava558? just wondering..and she would be a good admin.. GohanFan7 22:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yay! i guessed right xD ok when you get to the page where it says Upload Photo. You see next to the photo you want to upload? It says alignment. You just click the button on the left. GohanFan7 22:13, October 4, 2011 (UTC) What is the reason of this wiki? Blalafoon There is already a wiki for that though. Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. Blalafoon. meeting Hey bout the meating tomorow (10/14/11). I don't have school so Tell me when of these times is best for you. 2:00 PM, 4:00 PM, or 9:30 PM. the 9:30 PM one I might not be able to. I probobly will be able to, but there is a chance I won't so just tell me which is best for you. '-gogeta22' Probobly 2:00 but I'll tell you if it's changed Dude. You live in Akron?! That's really close to me! GohanFan7 16:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's weird. I live in C.F. What city schools do you go to? GohanFan7 16:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Are you in High School? GohanFan7 16:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm in 9th grade. What High School are you going to? GohanFan7 16:42, October 15, 2011 (UTC) No. You should go to my high school. xD GohanFan7 16:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Cuyahoga Falls High School GohanFan7 17:04, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh that's cool GohanFan7 17:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) .. Yup :] GohanFan7 19:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC)